Purple Thorns
by HauntedStar31
Summary: 1st fanfic so don't kill me! At 13, Violet is taken to a meeting at the Phantomhive estate, where she's disowned and becomes Ciels new maid. He takes an interest in her, only to find her horrifying past. Can he fix her? Or is she forever broken? Ciel/OC
1. Chapter 1

Violet Dreams

A knock sounded at the Phantomhive manor, as the Blackwells waited to be let in.

"Why do I have to wear this dress? I absolutely hate them!" I complained, fidgeting with my frilly attire.

"You have too, because no matter how much I hate for that beautiful dress to touch your disgusting skin, it is required that you appear proper in front of the Earl. This business deal is very important to your mother and I, and you will not ruin it!" My foster dad snarled, upset that I had spoken out of turn.

"Yes father, sorry, father." I whispered, lowering my head. If it was so important to them, why did they bring me along then? How they viewed it, was that I would ruin everything.

My foster sisters snickered openly at me, loving the fact my 'father' had scolded me.

I hid behind my hair, creating a black veil between myself from the family. I hated associating with these people. I didn't want anything to do with them! After what happened to me last year limited my choices on a family who would adopt me though.

I remember the day I was sent home with them, smiling faces greeted me and I was hugged, they made me feel safe. That soon changed. I was never happy, and that made my 'parents' turn bitter. It didn't take much for the evil duo that were my sisters to set them against me. Victoria and Genevieve always plotted ways to get our parents to hate me; they would give themselves bruises and cuts, and then say that I had done it to them. Of course that wasn't enough for the little brats; they convinced my parents that I cheated in school, whored around and stole all of their boyfriends.

I was spared thinking any more about how miserable my life was, when the grand doors were opened, revealing a butler dressed in black. My sisters and mother goggled at him, probably because of the fact of how handsome he was.

"Welcome, Mr. and Mrs. Blackwell. Please, do come in." The butler bowed, stepping aside to let us all in. "Miss. Blackwell", he nodded as Victoria, Genevieve and I walked in. "May I take your coats Miss?" He questioned, holding out his arm.

My fellow females giggled, Genevieve and my mom wishing they had worn a coat. They looked at Victoria enviously as she took hers off.

"Yes," Victoria said, "Thank you Mr….?" She wondered biting her lip, acting as if she had forgotten, even though we could all tell she was asking for his name.

"Mr. Michaelis, Sebastian, if you prefer." Sebastian told her.

She smiled, and flipped back her golden locks, earning me a mouthful of hair. I gagged and saw the corner of Sebastian's mouth quirk up at the corners,  
>causing me to glare at the ground.<p>

He set her coat gently on a hook next to the door, then turned to face us. "Now, if you'll follow me, I will show you all to the study. The Earl is waiting for you." The butler informed us.

He walked off, expected to be followed. I would have stayed behind just to show him that not everything would go his way, if not for my family dragging me along and telling me to behave.

In not too long, we ended up in front of a door, on which the butler rapped on.

"Come in." Came a muffled reply and Sebastian led us all in. Well, at least he led me in. My parents and siblings ran in, nearly trampling the poor man before us.

I just shook my head," Typical" I muttered to myself, before I was showed in.

I looked at the room. Bookshelves lined one wall, arm chairs were centered in the middle of the room, and an ebony desk was in the far right corner facing the window. Behind it was a young man at the age of 13, the same as me. This couldn't possibly be the Earl, could he? He was too young!

He stood up and greeted us, "Welcome to my home, I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive. You must be the Blackwells. Please, take a seat." He said, then sat back down in his chair, smiling pleasantly

Everyone did as was suggested, then my mother and father talked about business. My sisters just flirted with Sebastian every time he happened to be in the room. Myself? I zoned out, thinking about what my life would be like if nothing had happened that fateful night. I was finally brought back to reality as the two head of houses shook hands on some deal that would probably benefit both companies in the future.

"Thank you sir, this will be great for both of us, I assure you." thanked adamantly.

"That, I am sure of. If it did not, then this would not be happening, don't you agree?" Sir Phantomhive replied.

"Now, do you remember what else I mentioned in my letter, the other reason as to my coming? What I asked about for my daughter?"

My ears perked up at this. Who was he talking about? And why did I have a feeling this was the reason I was brought here?

"I have considered it, and thought this was a great idea. I will accept her as one of my maids. Meylene could certainly need the help." Ciel said, returning to company paperwork, on which I assume he was doing before our meeting.

"What is he talking about dad?" I asked, even though I was 99% sure I was going to become a servant under a kid my age. How fantastic is that? Not one bit fantastic, I was sure.

He glanced at me happily, for the first time in a long while and confirmed my suspicions, "You are going to work for the Earl as a maid from now on. Serves you right after what you put my family! My poor girls, oh what trouble you have put them through!"

I was put up with the way I was treated, and after keeping all my emotions in a bottle for so long, I just blew up,"I have done nothing to those brats you call children! How can you not tell that your own offspring are lying, self absorbed, jerks who hate me! They've done nothing but torment me since the day I was brought home!" I fumed.

"How dare you say that about your own family! You insolent little-"

"Just shut up! I'm saying that because it's true! You are just too blind to see it! And just so you know, you are not my family!"

There was a collective gasp around the room, and my father's face hardened.

"Come on, let's go everybody. You heard her, we aren't her family. There's no longer a reason for us to stay here." My former foster father said, rounding everyone out of the room, "Thank you once again Earl."

The door shut behind them, as I stood there, slowly calming down. I looked at my new boss and co-worker who were trying to repress grins. I sighed in defeat. I guess life would get even weirder from here on out. Oh, I guess I forgot to mention something. Yes, my name was what I forgot to mention. My name is Violet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I forgot to put this on last time! I do not own Kuroshitsuji, however I do own Violet Blackwell, her family and the plotline! P.S This chapter is more of a filler than anything else, so it's kind of boring. I still hope you enjoy:)

Taking out a pen and many pieces of paper, Ciel – or should I say Master Ciel – dropped his fake smile and began writing more documents about his business sales. Without looking up he ordered, "Sebastian, take Miss. Blackwell to her room so she may unpack. When she is done, you are to begin her training, since Meylene is unable to, and then I expect you to find her a suitable maid outfit."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian said with a bow, leading me out of the study. I was compliant for a second before I realized something.

"But, I didn't bring any clothes, master Ciel." I informed him, attempting not to turn my hands into fists as I called him my master. I hated it, with a burning passion. If it were my choice, there would be no chance of me becoming a servant; I had big plans and goals for the future!

"Your parents butler, Jeremy I believe was his name, already brought them for you. All your belongings should be in your bedroom, if anything is missing or something is required that is not there, it is easy enough to buy you new things."

'Of course they would' I thought, "Why would they keep my possessions at home, if I was to work here?' Even though I was upset,I curtsied, "Thank you, that is very generous of you master Ciel." Then I departed with said master's butler.

I walked silently behind Sebastian, memorizing the twisting hallways with little difficulty. Finally, we came to a stop. He opened the door, revealing a fairly small open space, containing a bed with a sea green comforter and earthy brown sheets. A mahogany wardrobe occupied the wall opposite the bed, an oval mirror hanging above it, while a leaf patterned rug sat on the floor. Overall, it reminded me of outdoors, for which I was glad for.

My black suitcases leaned against the wall, near my wardrobe, and I deflated a little slightly, pinching myself just to make sure I was awake. Any doubt that this was a dream, vanished. It seemed like it was a worldwide goal to make me as miserable as possible.

"I'll leave you to unpack Miss. Blackwell." With another bow, he left. What was with him bowing to everyone? He even did it for me, someone who was now of the same social status of him.

I closed my bedroom door behind me, exhaling softly as I shut my eyes. Sitting on the floor, I stared at the suitcases. Emptying them into the drawers and placing my belongings everywhere would make it official. I'd be a maid. For minutes, I just sat there, pondering how long Sebastian would wait to check in on me.

I decided not to push my luck, and crawled forward. Unzipping the first one, I discovered that it contained my dresses, all 3 of them that is, 2 of them never worn. I hung them up, laughing to myself as I remembered my former mothers face as I told her I would never wear them.

Beneath them was my corset or death trap as I called it. I put it in the first drawer along with some undergarments I found in another suitcase. Next was my big collection of pants and shirts, which I promptly folded and set in different drawers, due to the fact that they couldn't fit together. My shoes were at the bottom, which I set on the rack next to my wardrobe.

Now was the hard part. I found photographs and albums of my friends and family, pictures of us smiling and having a good time. There were some of us at the park, at my house, my friend's house and even in our front yards. It never even crossed my mind until now that I would have to leave my friends behind. That was another blow to me. Then there were some trinkets of when I traveled, things I had drew from various art projects and my lone teddy bear, from my birth mom and dad.

I got teary eyed as I remembered them, but I knew they wouldn't want me to cry over them. They liked it when I was strong, but I betrayed them sometimes. I couldn't help but cry every once in a while. I still do, but I was determined not to let this be one of those moments.

I set my teddy bear -Mr. Bow-on my pillows, holding his stuffed hand, a habit of mine for when I'm lonely.

"Excuse me miss, but it is time for you to begin evaluation and training. First I will give you tasks to see how well you perform; I will then train you accordingly. Understand?" I heard Sebastian ask me, who was currently behind my back.

I nodded, trying to clear my eyes and remove memories that may make me cry. Turning around I stepped into the hall, only to find a huge stain in the carpet, dust coating the lamp fixtures, the light bulbs burnt out and shattered china scattered across the hall carpet. This was going to be a long day.

*6 hours later*

I sat on my bed, my feet resting on a pillow. Sebastian wasn't kidding when he said he had a lot of tasks for me to do.

Someone knocked on my door and I let out a groan. Sitting up, I walked over and opened it, only to see Sebastian.

"What now?" I asked irritated, grumpy about all the training he put me through, "It's 10:00 pm! I've been at it for hours! Isn't it time to go to sleep?"

He smirked at me, clearly amused that he was able to annoy me. "I just came by to give you your maid outfit. I hope this fits you miss. Blackwell." He held out his hand, and sure enough the dress was there.

I groaned again. "Do I have to wear it?" I complained; a whine laced my words.

"I'm afraid so. It is required that servant of the Phantomhive household wears their uniform. After all, who would us servants be if we couldn't do at least do that?"

I grumbled under my breath about how they'd still be just fine, as I was handed my maid outfit.

"Good night miss. Blackwell." Sebastian said, with his anticipated bow. He set off, when I suddenly called him back.

"Sebastian?" I asked him. He turned around with eyebrows raised.

"Yes miss. Blackwell?"

"I just wanted to say, call me Violet."

"As you wish, Miss- I mean Violet."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I just want to say, I am so sorry! I was supposed to post this tuesday! :( Wow, I just totally forgot to post it. I only remembered cause I was re-reading the Black Butler manga. So here it is:) ( Oh yeah, sorry, but it's mostly dialogue)

Meeting the other servants

"Miss? Miss. Blackwell! It's time to get up." Someone whispered, shaking me slightly, "Mister Sebastian would like to see you, yes he would!"

"Ugh." I groaned stretching, the bed sheets tangling in my arms. I slitted my eyes and saw a purple headed girl with cracked glasses leaning over me. "Why? What time is it?" I snapped irritated about being woken up this early. As you can probably tell, I am not a morning person. The girl- Meylene I assumed- shrunk back slightly. Please tell me she wasn't another one of those touchy girls, that's feeling got hurt easily!

" U-um, m-m-ister Sebastian did not s-say why, no he didn't!" She stuttered.

I sighed, looking around the dim room. There were no candles lit, and when I glanced out my window, the sun wasn't in the sky.

" Maylene right?" She nodded, " Thought so. Anyway, can you grab my uniform? It's all the way across the room!" I exaggerated, pretending to try and throw open my wardrobe. Hopefully that would lighten the room. It wouldn't do to have someone hate me already, not when it was only the first day on the job. " Can. Not. Reach. It!"

Maylene giggled and fetched my maid outfit, " You are so silly Miss!" She told me. But on her way back, her foot slipped on the edge of the carpet.

I jumped up, catching Meylene before she hit the ground. So, she was the clumsy type. Pretending to be worried, I asked her, "Are you okay?"

She nodded a little startled, her glasses slightly askew. "Thank you Miss! I'm so sorry about your uniform miss!"

"Don't worry about it," I smiled. I set Meylene on her feet, then picked up my outfit. " I seriously have to wear this?" I complained, as my fellow maid replied, that it was, in fact, required.

Stripping off my rosy silk night gown, dropping it on the floor, pulling on my uniform, sliding socks and shoes on my feet, pulling my hair in a pony, brushing my teeth. My new daily routine was already setting in, I could tell. All ready, I jumped into my new living space.

"Alright Mey-Mey, show me the way to Sebastian!" I exclaimed . . . to an empty room. "Where could she have gone?" I muttered grumpily, stepping into the hallway.

Wondering around, I managed to walk through the entire house, commiting it to memory. I confidently went down the hallways now, in search of the butler who was the reason I was up and doing this in the first place.

BOOOOOOOOOOM!

I stopped. What was that? The sound appeared to be coming from the kitchen, where I ran to as quickly as I was able to. Intending to investigate, I walked through a door, to see everything was a burned mess. Cabinets were charcoal, soot covered the floor and ceiling, and something that was either a gooey mess or an alien from another planet sat on the stove.

In front of me - who I guessed was the culprit - was a man, with blonde hair and a cigarette in his mouth. What was odd about him though, was that he was holding a blow torch!

My jaw dropped at the sight, " What did you do?" I asked (or more like screamed) at him. He winced, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, I was just making the young master 'is breakfast, and I thought what better way to cook it then to use my torch! So, I brought it out, and must've done something wrong, 'cause this happened."

I shook my head, confiscating his flame thrower. Once it was out of his hands, I relaxed a little. "Haven't you ever been told not to use this for cooking?" I scolded him. He looked sheepish, so I could tell this wasn't the first time. "It will only bring destruction! You'll know that first hand already." Scanning the room, I thought about how long it would take to put everything back to the way it was before it was ruined and suppressed a groan. "Now, where are the cleaning supplies? This mess wont clear up on its own." I could see him looking at me funny, as I realized that I had forgotten to introduce myself," Oh, I'm Violet by the way. The new maid who's going to work alongside Meylene."

He nodded,"I'm Bard. Run this kitchen all by myself!" Bard spread his arms out proudly.

A handshake later, I was led to everything I needed to fix up the kitchen. I took out the sponges and soap, rags and mops. As I was scrubbing the floor, and Bard doing the same to the counter tops, I was greeted to the sight of Sebastians legs.

"Now you show up." I said sarcastically. " And would you mind telling me where Meylene dissapeared to? I couldn't find her."

"Please do not speak to me in that tone. Maylene came to find me, since you were kind enough to take your time getting ready." He replied, in the same voice I was using! Hypocrytical much? "She is currently dusting it the library." Taking out a silver pocketwatch, he read the time, then put it back in his pocket. " It is nearly time for the young master to eat. Bard, do you have his breakfast ready?"

" W-well, you see," Bard began," I was making the-"

" I don't need to know everything. We wouldn't want to keep the young master waiting now would we?" Sebastian asked in a scary calm voice, that almost made his question into a threat. A ghost of an evil grin was on his face as his eyes glowed the strangest color; Orange.

Bard hurridly pointed to the alien on the stove . I glanced towards Sebastian and saw him trying not choke the poor man. Bard couldn't have possibly been the chef, despite what he said! Surely the Phantomhives would have a worldclass cook!

Swallowing his anger, the butler guessed,"You used a blow torch?" His frustration grew, but he didn't let that portray in his voice, which was probably worse then getting yelled at . "What did I tell you about-"

"Hey, no need to yell at me Sebastian! Violet over there beat you to it." Bard nodded in my direction, and I quickly shot him a glare. There was no reason to include me in their conversation! "She even took my blow torch and everything!" He pouted with crossed arms, as ash fell in his hair. It stained the blonde into more of a dusty grey, which only caused him to burrow deeper into his fowel mood.

Sebastian raised his eyebrows at me, in the same manner as last night, only this time a hint of humor was found in his eyes and laced his voice," Did she now?" He mused, reaching out a hand, " May I have it?"

I quickly handed it over, when he then told our co-worker" I figured you would do something of the sort Bard, which is why I took the liberty to cook him something myself."

Out of seemingly no where, he pulled out a tray full of crescents, muffins, french pastries and a cup of tea.

There's no doubt Bard and I gaped. The butler walked swiftly out of the room, and the only other person in the room left with him, leaving me to finish cleaning up.

I took out a scrub brush, filled a bucket with water and soap, then got to work. I sat on my knees and finished washing the ground. Next I finished the counters and the cabinets, and was almost done with the dishes when an innocent looking blonde headed boy came running through the kitchens doors crying!

"SEBASTIAAAAAAAAN!" He cried, running up and hugging me! " I killed all the flowers!"

"Ummm, excuse me, but I'm not Sebastian. I'm Violet, the new maid."

He looked up, instantly brightening. He smiled and hugged me again," Hi Violet! I'm Finny! Do you know where Sebastian is? I need his help because I killed our masters garden!" Finny talked rappidly, like a kid with caffine and was on the verge of tears again.

'Please give me the strength not to slap some sense into him!' I thought as I watched him once again burst into tears.

"It's okay," I soothed, irritated at this man, " Show me what you did and I'll go fix it. Okay?"

Finny nodded and led me outside. Let's just say I was suprised by what I saw.

The rose bush was completely ruined, laying on the ground. The trees were broken, splinters of the branches scattered on the grass. All the plants were torn up and the bushes were oddly misshapen.

I took a deep breath, the so called gardiner looking at me expectantly. " I may, MAY, be able to fix it. No promises though, okay?"

"Yaaaaaaaaay!" He hugged me AGAIN! And let me tell you, I was so not a touchy feely type of person. I hated love and emotions, so this was beginning to take a toll on my nerves "Thank you, thank you, Thank yoooooooooooou!"

"You're welcome." I said, pushing him off.

Finny then handed me all of the gardennig tools and I busied myself with doing what was supposed to be his job.

4 hours of pruning and fixing later, the new landscape looked amazing, if I do say so myself.

The grass ressembold green velvet, vines crawled up the side of the manor, I had planted red and white Roses along with white Calla Lillies and Orchards. The bushes were properly cut, and as for the trees? I just swept up the broken pieces and it made the whole landscape appear picturesque. Underneath the tree was a new pond, stones surrounding the back half and I even managed to make a mini waterfall. Inside were a few Water Lillies. Did I also mention Finny was nowhere to be seen?

Hearing a door open behind me, I turned around to find him pulling an exasperated Sebastian. "What did you do this time?"

"I ruined the whole yard!" He said cheerfully," Violet fixed it for me! Isn't it pretty?"

That demon of a butler, looked around with mild suprise registering in his eyes, " She has done exepetionally well." He almost smiled at me - which somehow reminded me of a cat . " How did you do such a wonderful job with Finny and Bards' disasters? Did your mother teach you how to repair things or did you learn at a school?"

Ahhh, so he was indirectly trying to get answers about me, his body language confirming any doubt.

"If our precious master wishes to know about me, all he must do is ask me himself. After all, sources could be given false information. " I told him outright, not bothering with his little games. " I must and will do as Master says, even if it requires talking about my life before I came here."

"You would do anything, now would you?" He mused, eyes sparkling, "Anything at all, that the master desired?"

I caught a double meaning in his words, and by his face, I could tell it was intentional. "Anything he pleased for me to do, or do to me, would be just fine. It is his decision, not mine." I replied coldly, meeting his eyes.

"Good. It is nearly time for his afternoon tea. I suggest you prepare something sweet and make Earl Grey." Sebastian looked at his pocketwatch, " You have half an hour. I suggest you start cooking Miss Violet." He then strode away, leaving me to wonder what to bake.

*Half hour later*

The food cart squeeked as I rolled across the carpeted halls to Ciel's study. In my mind, he was NOT referred to as my master.

Standing in front of the study door, I knocked twice.

"Come in."

I entered, to see his back to me, a piece of paper was barely, just poking out from behing his chair. It was obvious he was reading something.

"Sebastian," He began grudgingly, as if he didn't want to say what he was about to come out of his mouth. Ciel took a deep breath, " I still need to learn how to dance. The ball is tonight and you know full well that I still can't waltz. If I turn down a dance, my social status will decrease, and that wouldn't please the queen."

I just stood there, not sure if I wanted to laugh or pity him.

"Sebastian? Say something." He ordered, turning around. When he saw that it was not Sebastian, but me, he froze in what seemed to be mortification. " What are you doing here?"

"I was told that I was to make your afternoon tea master." I replied, fidgeting with my dress." Today It's Earl Grey and a 3 layer white chocolate cake."

I carefully cut a piece of cake and poured a cup of tea. The china was white, beautifully decorated with blue flowers. After I set his cup and plate carefully on his desk, Ciel put his hands in his face.

"So, I guess you heard that am unable to dance." Even though he tried to put it off as he didn't care, he seemed a little resigned.

I nodded once. He sighed quietly, taking a bite of his snack.

"Did you make this?"

"Yes." I replied, worried if I had forgotten something important when I was baking - like sugar, or the chocolate.

"It's very good."

I gave a fake smile, as a form of saying thank you. . Ciel watched me curiosly.

"Why was your smile forced Violet?" He asked.

I started, looking at him in one could ever tell that it wasn't genuine. It was something I was both greatful for and upset by, that there wasn't anybody who cared enough to look past the surface. " I have forgotten how to truly smile. There is no reason to."

"Why would that be?"

"I wouldn't want to bother you with my story Master. I fear that is quite depressing, and find people treat me different after hearing it."

'Not that many people tried to hear my story anyway.' I thought bitterly.

"I don't mind sad stories. I came from one myself after all."

"Do you mind?" I asked, pointing to the chair in front of him, " It's a long story."

I once again want to apologize DX I'm sorry, I totally forgot to post it! But guess what? Since 4pm last night untill 3pm today ( while watching t.v and going out to breakfast) I managed to read 4 books (5 if you count the manga book). Anyways, sorry this kind of sucked. It's just a filler for the next chapter. So, for the people who read this, thank you! And I will be writing about her past in the next chapter. It's either that or she gets interupted and doesn't have a chance to tell. Not sure which:D Tell me your opinion, or it will be the 2nd option. I think it may be a little to soon to reveal it, so I may just go with that 2nd one anyway!


End file.
